Your Love Is My Drug
by transluciiiid
Summary: AU - Everybody knows that if Korra was on drugs, it's Mako. But would she get out of her own personal rehab when she sees what Mako surprises her with? Major MXK! FLUFF!


**Author's Note: **Hey there everybody! I'm back with another oneshot! So I was bored, and was listening to Ke$ha's 'Your Love Is My Drug', and realized it would be cool if I turned it into a LOK songfic! So, read, enjoy, and REVIEW! YAY!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do NOT own Legend of Korra, Or Ke$ha's 'Your Love Is My Drug'.

ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Your Love Is My Drug**

Korra's POV

"Where is it?" I yelled at no body as I flipped through the photos I just got from my camera. "God, _where is it?_"

I let out a grunt as I set the pictures down, and fell down on my back on my bed. Currently, I was searching – well, _trying _to search – for a certain picture of a certain amber-eyed hottie. See, I had the weirdest obsession ever, and by weirdest, I mean weirdest.

Okay, I stalk my crush.

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

Well, not really _stalk_, and he's not really my crush. See, Mako Aitchison** (A/N: Fake name) **is my long-time best friend. And he's the obsession. I've been trying so hard not to, and I know it's against almost every single girl rule book to fall in love with your best friend.

But that's what happened.

I started looking through my photos, smiling at every memory they brought to my mind. Until I stumbled across the one I was looking for: a picture of Mako smiling the _cutest _smile ever, with a beautiful sunset behind him. I took that picture when me, Mako and Bolin went to the beach last weekend.

_I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls_

I got up from bed. I headed to my bedside table, and pulled out a box. From the box, I pulled out a key. Then, I headed to one of the drawers in the bottom of my closet, and opened a chest with it. Then, I pulled out _another _key from the chest, heading towards the frame over my bed. I pulled the frame away from the wall, where I pulled out a small box. I used the key to open the box, and pulled out a small journal.

I dug for my necklace, and pulled it out from underneath my shirt. The pendant, which consisted of a small charm in the shape of a blue butterfly, was the key to the diary. I placed the butterfly at the empty slot in the front of the diary, and it opened. In all the pages I skipped, I talked about every detail about my day with the only Mako Aitchison. And that's the reason why no one, not anyone, should ever lay eyes or hands on it. And it's not only the pictures in the diary; I also think the big _'Mako' _words on the top of the cover of the diary might give away everything.

_I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls_

Someday I hope that he could actually feel the same way I do, and I could stop slamming my head into my wall every time I try to shake all the bad thoughts from my head.

I flipped into the page where I had written about my day at the beach with Mako and Bolin, and have just been waiting for the camera pictures to come out to me so I can place it into the paper. I sighed dreamily as I stared at his amber eyes and heart-melting smile.

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all about it all the time_

As I placed everything back into place, I couldn't help but think about how Mako is nothing like any guy I have ever met in my entire life. In the past couple of years, I had a few boyfriends: Tahno, the dreamy artist, Iroh, the cute heart-throb, and Kai, the heart-melting yet-to-be DJ. I had a lot of fun with them, and they inspired me to open myself to more colours, but there was nothing that made me go near pink.

_I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

As I climbed into bed after changing into my pajamas, I closed my eyes to see a picture of Mako, and fall asleep to dream about, again, Mako.

* * *

Regular POV

The next morning, the trio headed to school. Korra had her poker face on when Mako walked up to her.

"Hey Mako," Korra said, placing a smile on her lips, her heart thumping just by seeing him.

"Hey, Korra," Mako said, flashing her that heart-melting smile of his. "How's my favourite girl?"

Korra felt her heart stop. She knew he was only kidding, but she couldn't help herself of thinking it was something more than just a nice friendly comment.

On the other hand, Mako was trying to resist the urge to blush. He had his cool face on – the one he used especially for Korra – and smiled.

Korra – playing along – smiled back at him, saying, "I'm good. How's _my _favourite Aitchison?"

As soon as that line was said, Bolin came by, had heard the conversation.

"Do you guys want me to leave?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "Because I have a feeling you'll be sucking faces later."

Korra and Mako blushed, glaring at him.

"Whatever," Korra said, turning away from Bolin. "But, yeah, we could appreciate it if you leave."

Bolin stopped walking, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's it?" Bolin asked as she and Mako stopped walking. "No kick in the shin, no comment on how 'I should stop watching porn'? Just that?"

Korra shrugged.

"Are you okay, Kor?" Bolin asked, placing his hand on her forehead. "Are you on drugs or something?"

Glaring, Korra slapped away his hand, yelling, "No! I am not on drugs!" The boys started laughing, and after a few seconds, Korrs joined in. Then she found herself staring at Mako. _I have my own drug, _she thought.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

* * *

After a long, tiring day at school, the trio went to the local burger shop. They filled their stomachs until they felt like turkeys.

When the trio got out of the shop, they decided to head to the park to chill, getting ready for the weekend. They took a usual spot in the top of the hills. As they lay back, enjoying each others' company and the sun on their cheeks, they all sighed in unison.

_Won't listen to any advice, _

_Mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices _

_I'm addicted it's a crisis!_

Korra looked over at Mako, who had his arms folded under his head, his eyes closed, and smiling. She smiled herself at the beautiful sight in front of her. Yeah, she admitted to herself that she was such an addict. She heard about people who were addicted to drugs, to alcohol, heck, even shopping as an example for the Shallow Witch herself Kuvira, but she never heard of a disease called Mako-aholoc. But she just liked it.

_My friends think I've gone crazy, _

_My judgment's getting kinda hazy_

She knew that if anyone knew about her dirty little secret, they'd think she was mad, bonkers. But the thing about Korra is, it's only bad if it was Mako who found out. She loved him more than her entire life, and it would crush her if he rejected her and didn't feel the same way and risked ruin their friendship. And his friendship to her was the most valuable thing she ever had, and it would be devastating if it ended over a little obsession.

She knew that she would be doomed if she kept her feelings hidden. She actually hoped one day that she would look over this little obsession over hers and laugh at how she was so young and naïve; but unfortunately, that day wasn't even near the door, and that door wasn't even unlocked yet.

_My steeze is gonna be affected _

_if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

She snapped out of her gaze as Mako turned to her, with a smile on his lips.

"Hey," she said, trying to cut loose the tension that was building up inside of her.

"Hey, you free tomorrow night?" he asked, pulling himself on his elbows as Korra sat up. Korra nodded, her heart racing.

"Well, I have this thing I wanna show you," he said. "And it's a surprise," – he grinned – "Just meet me at my house at seven, okay?"

Though she was confused, Korra nodded.

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

* * *

After she got back from the park, Korra entered her room, a goofy smile on her face. Even though she had absolutely now idea what Mako wanted to say to her, she still felt like she wanted to see him soon, after all, he was her drug, her sugar rush.

She heard a rustle in her closet as she sat on her bed. Rolling her eyes in both excitement and amusement, she said, "Mako, if you're here to steal my Algebra homework, you will not be lucky."

She heard a chuckle, and an amber eyed boy climbed out of her closet.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not here for Algebra."

"Then what?" she asked calmly, even though she was jumping up and down inside. "I'm in the mood for some dancing, so if that's not why you're here, feel free to rummage through my school homework and get whatever you want."

Another grin found its way across his face. _That smile! _She thought, getting up before she completely lost it. His lips just looked so kissable, and if she didn't take her eyes off them for one second, she might do something she'll regret.

"Dancing?" Mako asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really, Kor? Dancing?"

"Yep," she said, going to her stereo, and Kesha's 'Your Love is My Drug' started playing. "Get ready ghost boy cuz when you turn on this wild cheetah on there's no containing her in."

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

She started jumping up and down, yelling in excitement, and dancing all around the room. Mako laughed, and eventually joined her. The music had such a dancing beat to it, that Mako felt that Korra might explode. What he didn't know was that the reason Korra was acting so wild and high was because he was just there in the room with her.

So, after a wild night with an appeared-to-be high Korra and a wild Mako. Apparently, Kesha's wild voice and songs can do that to you.

Korra slept well that night, and found herself waking up late the following day, due to her wild night with Mako. She spent her morning by breakfast, and then all she did after that was write in her diary about how amazing last night was when she danced all the night with Mako. It was a good thing her parents were out of town.

When it reached 5:30, she received a text from Mako.

_Okay Korra, _she said to herself, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. _Calm down. It's just Mako. Well, your long-time crush and obsession, but just chill!_

She opened the text, and Mako had written, 'Can't wait till you see what I got for you tonight :D'

Korra was smiling with her heart thumping against her phone that she placed over her chest; she was thinking about Mako, about that he had the time to send her a text, and the smiley face, and – _wait, tonight?_

She read over the message, and remembered that Mako had asked her to be at his place at 7:00. She found herself racing to the bathroom, and took a long shower, to give her hair that shine she thought Mako liked.

* * *

Wrapped in a towel, she stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what to pick out. Deciding not to go overboard with her wardrobe, she decided to wear a simple black shirt, with a vest covering it. She matched that up with black pants, and black sneakers.

She straightened her hair, and decided to let it down, since it had grown to her waist in the past few years. As for her makeup, she decided that a light pink lip gloss was preferred on her outfit.

_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave_

She raced to the Aitchison household, knocking on the door. The door opened, revealing a smiling Akari Aitchison.

"Hey Korra, sweetie," she said, smiling. "If you're looking for Mako, he left you this." she gave her a paper, with a photo of Mako on it, and a note written under it in his handwriting, 'If you wanna find me follow the arrows. I have something to tell you.'

"Arrows?" Korra thought out loud, looking confused. She looked up to Akari, who pointed to the right, where there was a paper with an arrow on it on a light pole.

"Good luck," she told me, then we heard some noise in the house. "OSAMU!" Akari shouted. "Get away from that pudding; it's for dinner!"

Sending an apologizing look at Korra, Akari closed the door Korra went over to the pole, and lifted the paper, where the arrow was pointed at the right. She picked up another arrow that was resting on one old couple's rose bouquet in front of a market. They smiled at her, and pointed at the waiter in front of the podium.

She stood in front of him, and he sent her a knowing smile.

"I was told to give this to you," he said, pulling out another paper. It had Mako's picture on it, holding a little chocolate bar next to his face. The note said, 'I'll buy you expensive chocolate.' Then there was a heart underneath that, separating two 'XO's he wrote. She smiled, wondering what it was all going.

_So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

The waiter pointed to his right, where there was another arrow hanging from a pole. The arrow lead her to a pet store, where there was another arrow pointing to the entrance. She took the paper with the other ones she had.

"Hey there," a guy entered out of the store, and handed her a paper. It had two pictures of Mako, one where he was holding a puppy that was almost as cute as him, and another one with him giving the little puppy a kiss. The note said, 'I'll shower you with kisses' with a small heart underneath it. Korra's heart almost stopped, but she wanted to know where this was all going before she could explode her heart out of her chest.

"Thanks," Korra said, flashing the guy a smile, and heading for another arrow. This time, they were all placed on some people's vases, leading to a flower shop. There was an arrow pointing into the flower shop, and a woman stepped out.

"He left this for you," the woman told her, winking at her. She handed Korra a blue rose – her favourite – and Korra took a sniff. She woman also handed her another paper, with Mako carrying an entire rose bouquet. He wrote, 'I'll give you flowers', followed by some hearts around the paper. Korra was near explosion then.

She thanked the woman, and headed for another arrow on the shop window. Then, there was one last note on a door.

There was a picture of Mako smiling, with a note saying, 'I'll make every moment MAGICAL'. He drew hearts around it, and 'XO' signs too.

Korra didn't know what to expect when she opened the door.

_Is my love, your drug?  
Your drug? (Huh) your drug? (Huh) your drug?_

When she opened the door, her mouth flew open in awe. She looked around, realizing that there were lights hung up everywhere, lighting the place from the darkness. She placed the papers on a table, walking forward.

And what amazed her more than the scene, was Mako, in red t-shirt covered with a black and grey plaid and jeans. She smiled, and resisted the urge to kiss him. She wanted to know what he had to say.

"Hey," he said, his hands in the pockets of his hands. "What do you think?"

Korra's smile grew wider as she heard a slow song play. "You did all this?" Korra asked, only a few feet away from him now. "For me?"

Mako shrugged. "Can't I do something for the girl I love?"

Korra's heart almost stopped. Her smile never faded, though the shock was still on her face.

_Is my love, _

_Your drug?_

"What?" Korra asked. Mako took a few more steps to her, until his face was only inches away from her. He got something from his pocket, and wrapped it around her neck. She looked down on it, and realized it was a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a blue heart.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I wouldn't do this to any other girl, unless it was you. Korra, if I had to sacrifice my life for you I would."

Korra was speechless. She never thought – not in a million years – that Mako – _Mako _– would do something like that for her.

Afraid of her silence, Mako muttered, "Korra? It's okay if you don't feel the same way, we could still be fri – "

_Friends, _that was what he was going to say. But he got interrupted by Korra's lips on his.

Mako was shocked at first, but he relaxed in her touch as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his hands around her waist, and licked her lips.

_Mmhm, strawberry, _Makothought, tasting her lip gloss. His tongue licked her lip again, begging for entrance, and she happily opened her mouth.

They parted slowly after a minute or so for air.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love _

"You have no idea," she said, smiling, swaying with him to the music. "how long I've waited for you to say that."

"What does that mean?" Mako said, raising his eyebrows. "Do you feel the same way?"

Korra rolled her eyes, leaning in. "Clueless." She whispered before attacking his lips one more time.

When they parted, he said, "Not anymore."

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love _

They started swaying to the music, her hands on his neck, and his hands on her waist.

"Now I have something to tell you," Korra said, resting her forehead on his.

_Hey!_

_Heyyy_

_So…_

Korra let out a laugh, and said, "_Your love_…"

_Your love, _

_Your love, _

_Your love, _

She leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, "_Is My Drug…"_

That earned her another kiss from the guy of her dreams.

_I like your beard…_


End file.
